Toph Almighty
by CC333
Summary: What happens to Toph when she recieves the news the boy she crushed with a boulder is also her cocky soon-to-be-husband through an arranged marriage? Will she ever learn true feelings for him? Is he really THAT head over heals for her? COMPLETE!
1. What did you say?

**_Hey, people! I was looking for a Toph/OC story the other day, but could not find one for the live of me, so here is one of my own! Where there is a way there is a will. Wait, I think that's backwards…_**

**_Notey note :3 : (This story is Post-series and Pre-LOK)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER_**

**In the city of Omashu…**

Toph Bei Fong trudged through the streets with nothing to do. The weather was nice, the clouds were non-existent, and yet there was no one to have around as company. After the 100 Year War had been ended, Katara and Aang had ensued into a romantic relationship of their own. She couldn't stand the mushiness of the situation. Despite the couple's insistence on having her stay with them in their new home, it wasn't long before she left to join her grandfather and his teashop over in Eastern Omashu.

After much debating, Toph did come back home to apologize to her parents, but they were strangely forgiving and seemed to truly understand, which was a not very normal way for them to act. In fact, they had even given her their blessing when she mentioned living away with her grandpa.

She worked at the shop as a server, but refused to wear the suggested work clothing, a girlish dress of sorts. Instead, she wore her regular attire of a green under dress with a tan covering. She would wear make-up only when the small teashop received fancy clients. It always amazed her grandfather on how expertly she could apply the minerals to her face without the aid of sight, though he usually kept those thoughts to himself. She liked serving the tea. She liked drinking it, she liked her boss, and she like the freedom of it all. In her liberal time, she would race out and run to her favorite place in the valley where she would earth bend. It was her way of connecting with the world around her. Whether dirt, mud, sand, rock or the occasional scraps of metal, she would always find someway to entertain herself. It was her secret place. No one was invited and if they did come, they would pay for their infiltration of her private zone.

One sunny afternoon, Toph was in the shop, lounging lazily on the wooden bench pushed against the wall. Things had really been slow that morning and there were not a lot of people coming in for afternoon tea, so Grandfather allowed her take the rest of the day off. She gladly accepted and could hardly say "Thank You, Grandpapa" before she was out the door and heading to her secret spot. She took her merry time to stroll through the valley and enjoyed the sounds of the afternoon marketplace bustle.

When she got there, though, she was greeting by an unfortunate spectacle. A person. Earth bending her earth. In her territory. Anger quickly shot through her veins, though she couldn't quite discern why this was making her this drastically upset. She could "see" the person through the vibrations. It appeared to be a young man, sold away by the way he moved, but she didn't care. With a shift of her feet and a gesture from her hands, she launched a surprise attack on the trespasser and he was sent flying into the air. He went far, judging by the subtle vibrations she received. He had apparently saved himself by earth bending a landing platform.

Standing her ground, she inclined her head and suddenly sensed a wave of more vibrations. They were coming straight for her and showed no sign of stopping. She was just about to launch him again when he suddenly stopped right in front of her, disrupting pebbles of stone into covering her feet due to his abrupt stop. Instantly, Toph got the feeling that she was being examined, as if he was checking her out. Then the intruder did something that surprised her altogether. He stood his ground and spoke.

"Hey. Could you show me which way the earth bender that attacked me went?"

Confused, her response was reluctant and incredulous, "…What?"

**_(4/4/12: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm doing some major editing on this story. Nothing's getting taken out, just grammar and spelling checks along with some content additions). Thanks, you wonderful readers, you._**


	2. An Apology

**_Hey people! Here is chappie 2. This will be a lot longer. The first chapter was just like a preview. Hope you like it!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRENDER (boo hoo)_**

The boy looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"I know what you said and I am not deaf, I am blind." Toph interrupted him and stated matter-a-factly. "And you are in my territory".

"Your territory, huh?" He broke out in a smirk even Toph could "see".

"Yeah. My territory and don't want your butt on it", Toph said, her words as sharp as a sword.

"Oh yeah, well. That's nice. Now back to the earth bender who attacked me. Oh, you can't see so I guess you wouldn't have seen him, huh. You'd better run back to your Mommy and Daddy. It's too dangerous out here for a blind kid like you", he dismissed her with a sneer.

"Especially a girl," he added for good measure.

The words flew by Toph like a gust of wind. What did he mean by "especially a girl"?

By this time, Toph already had a huge boulder hovering just behind him. She backed up a bit just in case she had to drop it, because she was dangerously close to doing just that.

"I'll have you know that I am the attacker and that you are dumber than you look", Toph spat.

"And how would you know? You're blind," the boy pointed out plainly.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you, toadrat," Toph said, only three fingers away from dropping the load.

"Stop kidding yourself. There is no such thing a master FEMALE earthbender." He stated, as if it was a world-wide known fact.

"Oh, really?", she began. Where had this guy been living his whole life? Under a rock? "Go ahead and just look up and see for yourself", Toph said before letting go of the second to last finger.

He looked up to see the large boulder.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. Girls are too weak", he said with another smirk evident in his voice. This time it twitched, as if he was not completely sure.

"Watch me", she said and let go of the last finger.

**Later on the Omashu Healing Grounds…**

"Oh yes, we were told that we should be expecting the Bei Fong family. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

Mr. Bei Fong just held up his hand to silence the supervisor. "We request the location of Master Penn's room."

"Oh yes. He is on the second floor, the last room on the left. Please feel free to contact the front desk if you need anything. Anything at all" the woman said. As the Bei Fong family turned in the direction of the rooms, she let out a deep sigh. "That could have gone worst," she said aloud to herself.

Toph avoided walked to close to her father the whole trip up the stairs and down the hall. It was obvious by the way that he was silently fuming that he wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say on the matter at hand.

The Bei Fong family arrived at the healing room they had been directed to. Guards stood outside the door, but as soon as they saw the boar symbol on their clothing, moved aside quickly. Inside the medium sized patient room was a clean bed, a coffee table, two large chairs, a bay window, and a curtain that probably hid a whole other half. It was neatly refurbished and clean and not drab and dull like the ones they had passed. This was a room for royalty.

Toph had crushed royalty.

She hadn't known that the cocky boy was of the Penn family, the second richest family in the world, just behind them on that particular scale (not counting the Firelord nor the Avatar). Of course her parents were going to make her come here and apologize. A young man lied in the bed. He was awake and conscious. Toph half-stomped-half-shuffled towards the bed and looked down on him. Even from his crumpled position on the bed, his dignity shined strong. Her feedback told her that there were two wooden braces beginning at each of his feet and ending at his knees. She felt her father nudge her closer towards the bed. Toph cleared her throat.

"Yeeeessss" his sick voice spiraling into her ears.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"I can't hear you," he said. He must have been wearing some stupid look on his face right now, she concluded.

"Toph, please." her mother soothed.

"Okay. Okay. I am sorry for crushing you with a boulder."

"Apology not accepted", he said, still sounding cocky as ever. She sensed that he had now crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Toph balled one hand into a fist. She wasn't afraid to do it again. Her two parents turned quickly to look at each other and ushered each other out of the room, leaving Toph to have to stay with him.

He startled her with a bright sound as soon as they were alone. "That. Was. Too. Funny." He said, bursting with laughter.

"What's so hilarious?" Toph asked with her fists still balled up.

"Dude. Your parents looked like they were about to faint," he said through his tears of laughter. They did sound a bit tense.

"Yeah, I wonder why", she thought aloud. The boy's laughter ceased. He inclined his head at her and didn't say anything for a while.

"Don't you know? We are in an arranged marriage with each other, grout girl"

And then Toph did something she though she would never do in her life.

She reeled back, hit something incredibly hard, and fainted.


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

**_Hey you, guys! I haven't logged onto my account for some time. Here's chappie three!_**

She woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. Not sure of what had happened last to her, Toph rubbed the side of her throbbing head. That's when she noticed both her parents right next to the bedside and could feel their eyes boring into her. She sat upright abruptly, despite her protesting head, and was about to speak to her parents, but her father just held up his hand, signaling her not to speak.

Her mother tried to calm her and guide her heavy body into lying back down onto the soft hospital sheets. They did seem sort of inviting, after all. "Would you like something to drink, hon?"

"No thanks, Mother"

"Come now, Poppy. We have to make… special arrangements."

"Okay, Loa. I just want to make sure she is as comfortable as possible."

"It's ok, Mother. Just go, alright?"

She didn't actually want her mother to leave because there were so many questions floating around within her aching brain, but she ultimately decided against keeping her around after noting how strained her dad sounded. Something was wrong.

"Sure, my Toph", her mom said as she rose to walk away with her husband. As soon as they left, Toph let out a large sigh. About 10 minutes later, a plump woman who Toph could only imagine was either a servant or health attendant visited.

"Good evenin', darlin'. I'm Nurse Darlene. I'm just here to check on that bump on the back of that noggin of yers", she said with a warm smile the teenage girl could most definitely feel. Her Southern Earth Kingdom accent was warm and safe. Toph felt the back of her head and was confused when her hand came in contact with a large bump that she hadn't even noticed until now. She must have taken some serious damage due to whatever that happened.

While the nurse checked the back of Toph's head, she struck up a bit of small talk.

"Ya know, those guards out there sure do take their job seriously. It took me almost forever just ta get clearance into here. Ya can't blame them though. Especially when this particular patient room houses two very rich, very famous children and all.

Toph thought for a second. So she was on the Healing Grounds. What did she mean by two rich and famous children?

"So, little lady, how exactly did you get this bump?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Toph hesitantly answered, disappointed that the woman couldn't tell her for herself. "The last I remember is falling or something… Wait. I think it's kind of coming back to me. There was this boy and he was a real obnoxious one too. I'm telling you, he was 99% ego. I remember having the sweet satisfaction of crushing him with a boulder."

The nurse tensed at this news.

"Yeah, I remember now. My parents made me come here and apologize to him and he said something…I'm not sure, the words are all fuzzy. I don't know, but what I do know is that I never want to see him again. I'll tear up the next closest person I can get my hands on." she growled through her teeth while wringing her hands.

The nurse was nervous now. "_The sweet little honey has a strong spirit, but something's tellin' me that she doesn't wanna see what's on the other side of this here room_," she thought to herself while starting to back away from her patient's plush rest cot.

"Hey, Nurse Darlene."

"Yes, Ms. Bei Fong?"

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Toph."

"Okay then. Yes, Toph?

"Can you open that curtain? It's going to get boring in here quick if I don't find someone else to speak to soon."

The nurse inched away more. "I don't think you'll want me to do that."

"Oh come on. What's the big deal?"

"Alrighty then", the nurse gave up. "Whatever you say, Toph". She reached out for the curtain, threw it back before making a quick beeline for the door.

She turned towards the sound of the opening curtains. "Hi, my name's", the girl began.

"Toph. I know. You're the girl that crushed me with a boulder. Nice to see that you're up", a familiar voice rudely interrupted.

"No. IT'S YOU!" Toph yelled, instantly remembering who's deep voice that belonged to and sitting up faster than ever before. Her earlier readings were distorted, barely able to read her local vicinity. Now her senses felt hyperactive.

"What? Not happy to see me? Oh wait-"

"Throw another 'blind' joke my way, and you'll suffer".

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks".

Toph growled lowly in frustration. What was happening?

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys.**


	4. Her crystal eyes

**_Hey you guys! I've died and come back to heaven! Ok, well not literally. But after watching Disney Pixar's Cars, I couldn't help but return to the Fanfiction Community. After I finish up this fic, which will be about 10 chappies long, I will move on to write my long procrastinated Megamind one-shot and then finally start on my grand journey of a hopefully 30 chappie long Cars fic. But until then, first things first! So here I go!_**

**_Important Note: The Point Of View has changed here. Now it's first person, from Deon's (the male's) perception._**

**_Disclaimer for chappie 3 and 4: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender, nor it's characters, story plots, yadayadayada…_**

_Deon's POV_

She thrashed against her white blankets in a flustered attempt to escape. To run away. To be anywhere except for right here with me. Oddly, this brought a smirk upon my face. I never thought of myself as such an irritant, but I guess I had already set her off enough.

After she calmed down, realizing how truly tight her lower half was tucked in, she sharply leaned back against the bed and gave a snort of annoyance. This move came with such force that the pulled-back curtain fluttered a little. Yes, she definitely quite the powerful bender.

Of course, I had already experienced her true potential first-hand. Being engulfed by a boulder may not have been the worst thing to happen to me, but it hurt like a mother-

"Don't say another word", she commanded, staring at me with her gray, frozen eyes.

I hadn't even proceeded to talk; yet, I got the feeling that she knew I wanted to. I always had a smart mouth and barely ever thought twice about some of the crap that tended to flew out without me thinking it over first. The urge to speak whatever was on my mind gave me a feeling similar to the one that one receives right before you sneeze. A pleasant and exciting feeling that is over as quickly as it starts, leaving you to have to deal with consequences of apologizing to the person you sneezed all over on.

In that instant, I stopped to contemplate if my own head injury just caused me to make such a connection between speaking freely and sneezing. My own eyes stared into her pale ones and, for once, I allowed my mind to roam free in an attempt to distract myself from saying something stupid.

Too bad. It came anyway as I calculated her in my view.

"You're blind", I muttered absent-mindedly.

She sighed forcefully once more, clearly exasperated before the conversation could even begin. "And you must be deaf, because I said-" she began.

"They look like ice. Like Crystals", I cut her off.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but it was laced with annoyance and clearly didn't care much for the answer.

"Your eyes", I responded.

This must have caught her by surprise, as if she hadn't been complimented in a very long time.

To tell the truth, it didn't really feel as though I had complimented her. My mind was just sort of day-dreaming and just like in the past, something random popped out. What I thought about her eyes was a personal and secret speculation that I wasn't planning on telling her about anytime soon, but by the time I had thought about what I had already said, it was too late.

After a while of silence she spoke again, this time with less annoyance and sharpness evident in her voice.

"You think so?" she asked hesitantly, as if not sure whether to accept the compliment or shut herself back up and kick it to the side.

"Um, yeah", I decided to back up the truth of my words, seeing as lying now would be futile.

Another long silence. This time I broke it with my own question.

"How can you see me? How can you see anything?" I inquired. It was amazing to think about it because no logical answer came to mind. What surprised me was that she actually answered my question. In truth, I had expected silence.

"Vibrations. I can hear and feel an array of movements and sounds. Even the tiny ones." she said, turning her head toward the window and staring out into the large city, as if she were starting to daydream as well.

"That's…cool". I decided to stay honest, but vague. I wanted to express how I really felt. I wanted to ask her a million questions. My usual arrogance had disappeared and in its spot, bewilderment settled.

"Yeah. I can even feel your heart beating. It's going abnormally fast. I'd get that checked out if I were you," she casually stated.

I hadn't even noticed. Man, she was good.

Perhaps I was going to enjoy my stay here. Just to mess with her a bit. Besides, she was my future bride, and that was the complete truth. Sure, it was an arranged marriage. But she'd get over it sooner or later.

Right?

Maybe I could try to make her fall for me so that this all wouldn't seem as bad as it really was. Arranged marriages among us aristocrats wasn't all that rare and proved to be a pretty good method of knitting safety nets with each other. However, it wasn't all that much of a desirable notion. It was marriage and we were barely adults. Love wasn't always a factor to these things. Despite all of this, the idea of falling for my bride-to-be was definitely possible, seeing as the more I stared into her eyes, the more I felt that I was already slipping.

**_Awwww. I'll have the next chappie up by today or tomorrow! Until then, adios!_**


	5. Medication

**_Sup, guys? Just came from seeing the "Green Hornet" so of course I had to go check it out on FF. And of course there were mostly only awkward slashes between Britt and Kato. Oh well. I need to stay concentrated on my current fics anyway! So let's go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. *sniffle**sob*_**

_Toph's POV_

Darlene had waltzed in with her cheery smile, the one bright enough for me to feel a mile away. In one hand, she carried a tray holding two cups full. Judging by the movement sensed in the cup, they held something akin to sludge. In the other, she had a bowl that I guessed held water.

Setting down the tray, the plump nurse swiftly crossed the room and skillfully coaxed that idiot to inhale. Of course, inhaling a certain amount of steam was said to be good for the mind and body so the bowl of water must have been piping hot. As soon as he was finished healing began to do its work, his pained aura that he had been emitting that entire morning faded away into a more relieved one.

I scanned my apparent roommates healing body using my heightened senses. "Hmm", I speculated aloud. I had done that to him. It didn't surprise me. I'd kicked grown men's' butts way back before I even met Aang, Katara, and Sokka. The thought of them brought sudden pain to me. Not the physical pain I had grown accustomed to through all the fights, but the foreign feelings of deep emotional pain. The kind of empty pain.

Darlene's humming entered my sensitive ears as I listened in. A familiar lullaby floated from her as she diligently worked on something in the corner of the room. Then, turning around with that same warm smile, she picked up the tray and walked back over towards us. She leaned over that jerk and held up the tray.

"Pa'task time!" she said in a sing-song voice. "It's a healthy concoction said promote healthy muscle growth. Both of your parents requested you take it.

I could "see" his disapproval by the way he edged away from her and the cup while arguing that the "edible substances usually aren't green-blue".

"You wouldn't want to upset your father now, would you?" Darlene deadpanned whilst placing a hand on her hip.

"Uhhh-" he started, clearly about to try and talk his way out of having to devour the nasty sludge.

Our nurse took the opportunity of his open mouth to shove the whole cup-full down his throat.

He coughed. He gagged. It clearly had to have been as bad as it looked. That, or he was just a drama queen. My finally conclusion was that it had to have been both. His tongue stuck out.

Then she turned to me with the other cup.

Crap.

Unlike him, I didn't try to avoid the inevitable and picked the cup up slowly. Before letting it slide down my throat, I thoroughly examined the way it mucked around within the mug before closing up my nose and knocking it back. It had the most horrid taste, striking town my taste buds even without my sense of smell. Almost like Iro's army-style tea. Gross and thick going down, enough to make a grown man want to wretch.

I coughed and gagged as well, figuring why should he have all the fun. Darlene just shook her head, as if she had seen these a million times before. She didn't care that we were the two richest kids in the whole area. She did her job and attended to us like regular kids, just the kind of treatment I had been searching since forever.

My mouth stretched in a smile for Darlene as she waved before leaving the room. As soon as she had cleared the door, both my roommate and I started to gag and cough and spit, anything to get the horrible taste from our mouth. After I had stopped, I noticed he had given up a while ago and was now just staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, not turning to meet his gaze.

"Nothing" he simply responded.

It irked me how I never got a real answer about anything from him. I attempted to dig up some dirt about him, or at least try to get to know him if we were both stuck here, but he was always so vague. Every answer was a riddle accompanied by that goofy smirk of his.

Kind of thinking of it, that smirk was kind of cute.

But it had also been the same smirk he had on his face right before I crushed him. That thought brought a wide grin to my face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" I shot at him, trying to imitate the way he had said it just earlier.

He simply smiled and laid back in his bed. Two light vibrations from his face told me he'd closed his eyes.

This kid…was weird…but I guessed I sort of liked it. There was no time to process these dumb thoughts. Sleep came to me in waves as I reluctantly relaxed against the bed. My head still throbbed persistently.

**I know this chappie is short, but I can't help it! Today was a busy day and I am just now uploading this at like 11:30 at night! Haha! School and basketball tomorrow so I'm not sure if the next chappie will come super fast. Reviews are appreciat**


	6. Lamb Chops and Love

_**Happy Valentine's Day, you guys! I don't know what made me have an urge to really want to update this story. Maybe Cupid is telling me to make a really fluffy chappie, who knows? So here you go, tax free!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Stop rubbing it in!**_

Deon's POV

Night falls rather quickly around this time of the year. This city's weather had always been peculiar. Temperatures dropped in record times and we all had to be ready for the worst. That day, Toph hadn't looked so well. I overheard from constantly visiting random nurses and doctors that she was having a minor (even though it didn't look minor) allergic reaction to a type of new healing treatment they had tried for her head and apparently slight amnesia. She could remember most things but not much about the evens before she knocked herself out. It made me wonder if she still knew about our engagement.

They were all worried. I would have been freaking out too if I were them. Messing up with a child as famous as her usually spelt trouble. Instead of throwing a fit like some of the other prissy girls I had met in my youth, she'd just stare past the doctors with those blank eyes and smile. It made me curious. Maybe she wasn't that cold-hearted if you didn't get on her wrong side, like I had clearly done.

As the hours past by, the amount of various doctors and nurses running test and checking on her constantly began to wane. Soon it, it dwindled back down to just Darlene and her regular rounds. As she checked in for the last time for a while, she smiled at us both before replacing the screen of our room.

The night got older and colder. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure why, but my body just refused to rest. I looked over at Toph's body and noticed how it was at rest, but also shaking. She had gone to sleep and her blankets were nowhere to be found. The curtain and screen that usually covered our window was pushed to the side, giving me a grand view of our great city of Omashu.

But, right now I didn't have time to admire its nighttime beauty. My thoughts were on the blind girl that was shivering, asleep on her bed. I was going to help her one way or another. Straining my eyes, I scanned the floor for her blanket, but didn't see it. I moved my back slowly to ball up my blanket and tuck it under my arm. The room got noticeably colder. Ever so slowly, I forced my self through the searing pain and moved my legs to the side of the bed. Weakly, I stood and stationed one hand on the wall to brace myself from falling. Scooting closer to her, my legs screamed at me their disagreement. I hadn't held my own weight for quiet sometime, unlike Toph who would hop in and out of bed, usually out, to go summon some rocks to entertain herself with, which usually involved throwing them at me. Finally, I arrived at the side of her bed. Still shivering, she snored quietly tonight, which was very unlike her. Usually, she sounded like an air bison getting a warm bath. I moved my hand from the wall to un-ball the blanket and slowly cover her with it. Almost instantly, her shivering halted and a small smile came across her lips. I knew she was still sleeping because next she muttered "May I have another lamb chop, please, Deon?"

It was the first time I had heard her say my name. She must have listened to when Darlene had addressed me the way I liked. At first, she had called me "Mr. Penn" but that's my father's name. I like my name much better. My name seemed sweet on her mouth.

I bent over enough to be close to her ear. "Sure you can Toph. Here's another lamp chop", I managed to say softly without busting out laughing.

"Thanks, I love you."

Those words pierced into me deeply. Love? What the h-?

Too many black spots started to pop up in my vision. My legs couldn't take it anymore and my rushing thoughts weren't helping. The last think I saw before blacking out was the same small smile.

Oh, what I do for love.

_Oh, I know it seems quick but there's a whole explanation behind her words! I can't to post the whole "I Love You" explanation from Toph's P.O.V tomorrow. Until I can, you all will have to imagine. Remember, I really would enjoy feedback, especially on this particular fluff chappie! Thanks and happy Valentines day!_


	7. Bittersweet dreams

_**Omg, I am soooo sorry, you guys! I got caught up by all the work on my hands had absolutely no time to update this whole week. Forgive me, please! Anyway, I think you'll like this chappie. It clears up some stuff. It's a little long though, so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! WWWAHHHH!**_

Toph's POV

Dang it, not again! Another cursed and confusing dream came last night. That stupid dream was reoccurring and made no sense what-so-ever. But I guessed everything in my life made no sense at the moment.

The dream started off like any of my normal dreams, with me standing on top of that same secret hill on our estate, the one the guards never found out about. In all my dreams, I'm not blind, although I don't see in colors. Everything is so beautifully sketched out in my mind while I rest that sometimes I wish it was real, but snap back to the frank reality that I can't actual see and there's nothing I can do about it except deal with it instead of complaining about it like a pansy.

Last night's dream began with the gentle breeze of the north wind flowing over me and my hill. The lone beechnut tree hung low to the ground, but allowed just enough space for someone to be able to stand up and look across the farming valley that belonged to our family. I watched as the fall harvesters collected all the bountiful fruits and vegetables that they had tended to throughout the whole spring and summer. It was calming to just stand there and observe how peaceful the valley was.

I knew someone had approached me from behind and just stood a few feet away, trying to observe what I was aimlessly staring at. I could feel whoever it was, inching closer behind me before they wrapped their arms around my waist and head on top of mine.

Taken by surprise at the actions of the stranger, I was half a second away from doing what I do best, which was kicking some butt, but the stranger whispered "It's ok, it's just me". It belonged to the "clean" Deon. I called my dream version of him the "clean" Deon, because unlike the one in real life, this one seemed more to my liking. The cocky, wild look on his face was gone and he listened to everything that came out my mouth without cutting me off or getting smart about it.

At the first sighting of "clean" Deon, I was filled with a burning hatred for him having invaded my dreams. But as I started to notice how different this dude was from the real one, I started to grow fond of him. I felt comfortable around him and even told him about how much I missed my friends, something I rarely talked about. He cared about me and was nice. Almost as if he had deep feelings me. Heck how would I know, though? He wasn't even real!

"Clean" Deon and I had spent countless dreams sitting by fires, earthbending, and sharing secrets that I wouldn't have dared uttered to anyone else. All under the beechnut tree on that secret hill.

At some point it had occurred to me that some part of me was in love with "clean" Deon and that if the real one could be anything like the dream one, it was worth a shot.

That day had been torture. The pain from the Goraldalo crap they pushed on me had started way before those stupid doctors were even able to figure out what happened. My allergic reaction was making me feel like a hundred razor –sharp needles were prodding my head. Everyone was bustling in and out the room, freaking out and trying to fix the mistake they had done. The worried, I'm-going-get-fired-for-this, look was even worn by Darlene. This made me want to assure them that it wasn't that bad. Unless, of course, my dad overreacted. This actually wouldn't be much of a surprise, seeing as he overreacts to everything.

Finally, I was so tired and worn out; collapsing onto my bed was my real only choice. I had been hoping to get out of here as quick as possible, but it was obvious my parents would will me to stay here as long as they saw fit. The fact that my own version of 'seeing' was started to get fuzzier with every passing hour and that things that weren't actually there were appearing to me was certainly cause for concern.

Sleep soon took over as I entered another one of my bittersweet dreams.

This dream was different than the others. We weren't on the special hill anymore but in a dining room. It was different than the dining room I had eaten in at my own home. For one, the table wasn't long and covered in food that we barely ate, but was rather a homey dining table with two wooden chairs and a stocked with a basic meal of favorite foods. It was annoyingly cold in the room, though.

I looked over to see Deon next to me in another chair. He looked different as well. It was definitely the "clean" version of him, but with an older element, as if he had grown. His features had matured, such as his detailed face and muscles. But some things screamed out it was still him, like his always disobeying hair and famous grin, no longer filled with pride, but with content pleasure.

I seemed older as well, or at least that's what I discerned after looking down at myself. The first thing that surprised me was the robe of fertility, which was worn only by married woman, usually newly-wed ones, that was draped over my older self. I gasped at all the intricate patterns I had always imagined would be on them. I never thought as myself as wearing one, but everyone had told me how I would look like beautiful on me, not like I cared. I never was the type of girl to drool over all this lovey-dovey girly crap. I also noticed I had a rack. Me? A rack? Well there it was, just sitting there on my chest, as if it had been there my whole life and had no intent on hopping away anytime soon. Yep, definitely older.

We dug in. I never before had I actually tasted dream food before, but it was like the real thing but ten times better.

A mighty meat craving came over me as I scanned the table. I had finished a small piece of lamb shop and found it to be amazing.

That's when I saw he was holding the plate away from me with that same grin. Now usually I would have just snatched it away and hogged it down, but he was keeping it out of reach. My next notion was to just earthbend it out of his hands, but he must have read my mind, because he set the platter down before swiftly taking my wrists in his hands. He looked into my eyes.

"What's the magic word, Toph?" he asked. His face was dangerously close to mine.

"Give up the meat or die"

A raised eyebrow was all I had received from that response. Okay, so maybe I little feigning couldn't heard if it meant dream lamb.

"May I have another lamb chop, please, Deon?" I said with a coy smile.

"Sure you can, Toph. Here's another lamb chop", he responded in a younger voice this time. A more realistic voice. I didn't quite question why he responded in such a redundant way. Who questions dreams anyway?

I looked into his eyes in saw him and just him. All feelings were decided.

"Thanks, I love you."

I'm not sure what made me say it, but I did and that was that. It had escaped and was running rampant and I didn't even give a care. At first I thought he would gasp or laugh, but instead he smiled.

"I love you, too"

And before anything else could happen, his lips engulfed mine and kissed me sweetly.

Nothing out of control or wild. Nothing that would boil your blood and make you squirm, but at the heat of the moment it almost did. A sparky feeling washed over my face as I felt the kiss deepen, before suddenly, he pulled away and smiled once again with his eyes closed.

"I love you so much"

And that was the last thing that I heard before crashing into a much deserved dreamless rest.

**Hey, you guys! Once again, I am soooo sorry for not posting this whole week, but I was busy. Super sorry! I would have uploaded this at like 8:00 pm but came in contact with some… ummmm… complications, it's now 1:30 and I'm still awake, reading Cars fanfics and revising my chappie. Haha! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chappie numbah eight! Until then, review your butt off, please!**


	8. Toph to the Rescue

_**Oh Gosh! I hadn't noticed how much time had passed since I had last updated! I need to get back on track! Let's head into this…peculiar chappie, ok?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender, I do however own a fat cat that's never heard of a "diet".**_

A large thump awakened me from my dark slumber. Immediately, I sensed around for anything out of the ordinary. A small gasp escaped my lips and a confused expression rolled over my face. Why the heck was Deon curled up into a crumpled pile on the floor?

Now, usually, I just would have just pointed at him and laughed my head off at the sight, but after considering the latest dream I had received, I did something I hadn't thought I do in my whole life.

I cared about him.

I rang the alert bell next to my bed that was used to signal nurses of an emergency or needs. This was an emergency as far I saw it. Worry caused my eyebrows to crumple up and the anger to start boiling.

Where the heck were they?

"Arg!" I yelled into the darkness. My usual don't-give-a-crap-about-anyone-or-anything attitude was diminishing rapidly. All these unusual reactions were starting to make me wonder what was happening to me. At the sound of my exasperated cry, the lump that was Deon shifted a little, as if it had sparked him back for a second. Inspired by this, my mouth began to spurt out words at him.

"Deon, you need to get up! Do you hear me? Get up, you lazy good for nothing-!"

I yelled out everything that came to my head. He moved some more this time. Still, no one appeared behind the screen to assist me.

Man, the night shift nurses suck.

"Forget this", I thought aloud as I fruitlessly rang the bell again before struggling against the thin sheet that had some sort of death grip on me. Dang, that nurse can tuck. Once I freed myself, my hand threw the blanket to the side, letting it float to the floor. By the time it had landed, I was upright and standing over him while nudging him with my foot, not sure how to really handle the situation. He moved slightly before going back to his original state of stillness.

Common sense told me he was going to need to get back in bed, so I leaned down slowly and threw his arm over my shoulder and used my hands to support him as I brought him over to his bed. Offhandedly, I noticed there were no blankets on his bed and remembered how quickly my cold dream had become warm. I knew I didn't go to sleep with blankets of my own because I felt like I was going to die of heat stroke while I was sick.

Hmm. That was his blanket.

"Smooth move, player", I told his slightly awakened figure, "You try anything stupid like this again and I'll knock you out myself". A lopsided and painful grin was my response.

I place him on his bed and retrieved his blanket, but he refused to take it. He just pushed it back to me and smiled before going back to sleep (or maybe he slipped back into unconsciousness again). I decided to let him rest.

More and more of the "clean" Deon was showing. I looked over to the open window and swiftly crossed the room to close it. The room warmed a bit, but the cool air still circulated the room. I sat cross-legged on my bed and held his blankets tightly. Then I smelled them. They had a distinct smell of his musk and skin. I looked at it one more time, storing the smell into my mind, before skillfully throwing the blanket at his bed in just a way to make it sprawl out and float down to land on his body.

I grinned. Guess I'm too hard-headed to listen to even a semi-conscious person's request.

Then I groaned as I remember that there were spare blankets underneath the bed. Ugh. He's so stupid sometimes.

I still grinned though.

By the time I had time to rescue Deon, climb back into bed, retrieve a new blanket, and find a comfortable position, one of the night shift nurses had finally made it to our room.

"Oh, these pranksters little rich kids" she said with annoyance before closing the screen again.

I slightly raised my hand and flicked her off with the finger in the darkness of the room. That's when I felt Deon move. He had done the same thing I had just done at the same time with a smug smile on his face before easing back into sleeping again.

Well, there's something we agree on.

_**Ha! I loved writing the end of this chappie. ^^ Please review if you get the chance, thanks!**_


	9. I hate you

**_Oh my gosh, you guys! I am soooooooo sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chappie, so I'm going to not only going to repost the new, revised chappie eight, but also throw in a new chappie for free! Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: My name is SweetCC333 and I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader! Oh, and I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. :D_**

Deon's POV

I remember. I pretend like I don't in front of her, but it was all too real to be a dream. Morning awoke me with the faint memories of what she had done for me. Sure, I had done a stupid thing; I admit it. But it was worth it. Lies sprung forth about how I had no idea what she was talking about when she hit me with rock and called me retarded when I woke up. She gave me a soul-wrenching death stare with those beautiful eyes of hers. I pretended even when I realized she knew I was pretending. After all the successful lies from the past, you'd think I'd be the king of the non-truth, but she figured me out before lunch was even brought up. Dang.

With my strength coming back, I could earthbend again. Mother forbade me from trying anything too big, but now I could defend myself from Toph. It was easy to tell that she doesn't like that one bit. Every rock she chucked my way, I'd simply stop and chuck past her, straight out the window. All without even looking up from my book.

I noticed that she smiled more those days. The rare smiles on her face made my stomach feel odd. She talked to me more often now that I didn't always respond in my normal, cocky ways anymore. Well, at least not to her. Both of our parents visited more frequently as the days pass. Father's visits were never ones to look forward to. All he ranted about was how much I was behind on my training. Most days, I'd sneer at him and shoot him other dirty looks, clearly disgusted by the way he took me and my current physical state. He harshly whispered that I was weak was still angry that a "little girl was able to whip me". Flames of anger started to lick my skin at his comments that I was sure the girl on the other side other room could hear. I learned quickly that she heard just about everything. Toph was no force to underestimated. She was anything but, actually. And that's just the way I liked her.

Weak. I snorted at the thought. Everyday from morning to dusk had consisted of training, lessons, and meals. Endless drills were pounded into my head until I had perfected them. Father never told me why I was trained in such way. He only said how great a warrior I would grow to be. He filled those thoughts into my mind when I was rather young, which might explain my personality today. No one really understood why I was being groomed to be a warrior when there were promising futures as in business for me. I guess another explanation for my attitude was that I had never been around real people except for Jingo, the small servant boy and my best friend. He worked on our land as an assistant servant and grape picker. He had taught me how to have fun, how to play games like the other children of servants. Father frowned upon such "useless wasting of time" and tried to constrict me from such things even more. But it was too late. I had already gotten a taste of real life and it was too sweet to not crave.

I became defiant and often spoke back or against my father and his choices. There had even been a time when I had ran away once, when I was younger, only to be brought back by one of the ground guards. Usually, when I was ticked off with him, the only way to cool off would be to escape the grounds to walk in a forest or practice bending in the near-by canyon.

It had been one of those days and I had decided to practice my skills alone that day. That day my father was being an exceptional douche and I had traveled further into the canyon than ever before, consumed in my own anger. The was the day I met Toph. I winced at the painful memory.

One day on the healing grounds, Mother had visited without Father. She had said he was busy with other "concerns" at the moment. Right, his hospitalized son was not one of his top concerns right now. Of course. I had always loved Mother. She calmed Father when he got too wound up or aggravated and grew the most beautiful garden outside the large window of my room when I was still a young one. She was a shining lighthouse beacon when Father had yelled and cursed at me, making me feel worthless. It was weird how Toph made me feel the same way every now and then. When I was struggling with regaining my earthbending skills back, she held my wrist and told me to focus. Her touch sent a tingling sort of feeling up my arms. I definitely liked it.

After Mother had left, Darlene came in and talked about the news I had dreaded to remind Toph about. It seemed that she didn't remember the whole engagement thing that I broke to her before she hurt herself, especially since no one had mentioned it to her specifically after her accident. Oh, Darlene, why?

"Well you two love birds, I can't wait to see what you'll look like! It's time for your first fitting."

I tried burying myself as far as possible into my bed.

"Uh, what are talking about?" Toph asked, one eyebrow cocked, a familiar look on her face.

Oh crap. She really, truly, doesn't remember.

Nurse Darlene must have realized this as well because she started to ease toward Toph, probably to try and make sure she didn't faint and hit her head again.

"Well, darling. Umm-" she stuttered after goading Toph to sit down in the over-stuffed chair in the corner of the room.

"Darlene, it's ok. I'll tell her," I uttered from my place on the bed. The nurse shot me and evil sort of glance.

At first, the usually cheerful nurse wore an unsure look. Then she agreed, nodded at us both, and hurried to get out the room where she would probably wait on the other side of the screen. With my growing strength, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped out. As I took long strides to her, my mind raced about how I was going to do this. When I got there, I still didn't have anything. She looked at me (or rather past me with blank eyes) and waited in expectance, wanting to know what was going on.

I sucked in a deep breath and got on one knee. I may have been only 16 and never proposed before, but technically, I wasn't proposing. The deal had been sealed a long time ago and all that was left to do was to explain to her.

…...

After I was done, she didn't say anything, but expressionless face. Her shoulders hunched as a piece of hair fell onto her face. Out of compulsion, I reached to sweep it away, but she turned her head and just sat there. So much for understanding. It must have been hard though. I sat there on the floor, cross-legged, and waited.

"I hate you", she whispered after a while.

"What?" I was surprised at the deathly tone she used that I had only heard once, right before she crushed me.

"You heard me". She didn't even turn, not like it mattered. She could feel my horrific expression turn into one of anger.

"Well, that's not what you said in those dreams of yours," I snapped at her. Her crystal eyes flew open. Damn, another stupid thought had slipped from my mouth again. Too late. My hand connected with my forehead, hard. What the heck was wrong with me?

She stood up and took a fighting stance "What'd you said?" she asked in a voice that dripped with venom. Oh, how familiar those words were. Everything about this was starting to feel more and more like the day we met. I knew what would happen next and I wasn't going to fight her, nor was I in the condition to. My mind reeled, hoping to find an answer that would leave me intact.

"T-toph, I'm sorry. I-" I stumbled, but she interrupted me.

"Yeah, you'd better be!" She didn't let go of her stance.

"I mean…it's wasn't really a choice…"I tried again with no prevail.

"Just when I thought you had changed," she said in a softer voice before gritting her teeth, "I should have never let my guard down!" She continued to yell at me before rising and stalking to the screen. In an instant, she had exited and closed the screen with a loud WHAM.

I wasn't sure where she was exactly going, but the guards wouldn't let her head far. Not that they could actually stop her from leaving, but she wouldn't go against her parents after all the conflict with running away with the Avatar and resolution afterwards she had explained to me over our time together.

I decided not to go after her. My body just sat there with my thoughts.

"You may hate me, Toph, but I love you." I thought out loud before sighing.

**_Pretty sad chappie, huh? Don't worry the next chappie will be the one you've all been waiting for! ;)_**


	10. Don't Leave

**_You guys are gonna kill me, but chapppie ten has been ready for posting since last Monday! I didn't realize I had walked away from it, all finished. And it was just sitting in my Microsoft Word, wondering why it hadn't been updated yet. HAHAHA!_**

**_This chappie is a nice one. Haha, I'm listening to the Pixar's Cars in the background. Love that movie! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Ugh, now you and I both know I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and it's getting a little annoying to write this out each chapter, soooo yeah._**

**_P.S: Hey, if you like listening to music while reading fanfics, check out "Love the Way you lie" with Rhianna and Eminem (T\M rated song) or The Scientist by Coldplay._**

_Toph's POV_

I stormed out of the room, pushing through the guards and briskly passing Nurse Darlene. The guards hesitated for a second before almost stepping after me, but I shot a glare that warned them to back off. They did so without hesitation. My anger parade continued to storm down the hall, with no actual destination set. I just needed to get out of the area, needed to be away from him.

Everything was so wrong. Couldn't I have one person to trust? My trust laid in Aang, Katara, and Sokka and now they all left to start their own lives, leaving me to have to pick up back were I had began, wishing me luck on my new life. Well, my new old life. I can't trust Dad because, no matter what, he'll never understand me. Mother will always be true, but she is too weak, too much like Gram and Great Grandmother. I refused to cower before men. Especially the jerk in the room I wanted to be miles away from now. How could he? How dare he? Win my heart then throw it to the ground? I laughed out loud as my rampage continued down the halls, causing some nurses and doctors to throw uneasy glances at me.

Something inside of me spoke to me. Told me that it wasn't his fault.

I rounded another corner and came to a stop at the entrance to the hospital. The door was open as a few deliverymen brought in heavy crates of something down a different hall. I could've left. Walked out the door and ran away, leaving my problems behind. The opportunity to be free was sitting right there…but I had already tried that once, and as I had learned, the freedom only lasted a little while before life makes a u-turn to return and deal with the problems that were originally left behind. It had happened with my parents. Why would Deon be any different?

I made myself take another step towards the door anyway. The receptionist was sweating and biting her lip as if she didn't know whether to call the guards or wig out completely. It was a good thing she did neither because my mind needed time to think. Fighting a couple of guards wasn't the first thing on my list, but then again, part of me had been craving for some target practice…

Advancing forward, I stepped outside into the warm sun and welcomed the hustle and bustle of Omashu into my ears and feet. The vibrations told of nearby nesting birds and small children playing in a fountain. I sat beneath the large beech tree next to front entrance of the healing grounds. Leaning against its thick trunk, my body relaxed as I began practicing chucking small pieces of rock at the sneaky ferrets trying to steal from the fruit and meat vendors who had parked their stations not to far away from the hospital. My feedback reported that a tall, stately guard had arrived but didn't approach me. He only stood in the entrance of the large building with his customary spear at his side. I rolled me eyes. Like I really needed protection given by these guys.

The air had noticeably cooled in the next hour.

"Maybe it's time to head back," I thought out loud. The only response to my statement was a low grunt from the guard. As soon as I had entered the hospital again, all the depression and anger seemed to want to seep back in but I fought it off. It must have been getting late. Hesitantly, I entered my room and felt around. To my right, in Deon's bed, I could feel that he…he wasn't there. Worry filled my thoughts as crazy theories to explain his absence entered my head. My feet turned to run out the room again, but Darlene had already grabbed me by my forearms and led me to my bed. She wouldn't answer me when I asked where Deon was. Reluctantly, I got down and let her tuck me in tightly before she hastily to her leave.

The nightmare came out of nowhere that evening.

Some sort of monster was attacking. It was dark and mysterious and moved like a shadow. I couldn't see its face. Every earth wall I rose, it simple walked through. When I finally couldn't retreat any further, it grabbed me by my foot and began to drag me into the shadows it had come from. In the middle of that same night I had awoken with a dying scream in my throat. Sweat beaded my forehead as I jumped out of bed. A frustrated groan rolled out of my mouth as I hopped on the edge of the open window of our room. The night called my name.

This entire situation was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Hiding was my only choice, although it was the one I hated the most. I glanced back to see what I would be leaving: Father, Mother, Darlene, and all my friends wouldn't know where to find me. Even Deon's figure flashed in my mind. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to leap out onto the tree branch outside the window when…

"Don't go, Toph", he said. His voice startled me. Truthfully, part of me thought he was gone for good. Checked out slightly early to get back to training. But no. He was sitting in the oversized-chair with his head down. When he moved to look up and face me, I noticed how ragged his breath was and how beat down he was. He seemed tired.

"Don't go", he said again, standing up with surprisingly quick speed and reaching over to grab my arm. Everything in my being wanted to pull back from his touch and the spark that accompanied it, but I couldn't. Everything seemed to freeze.

"Okay", was all I responded.

He pulled me into a hug against his warm body, the sudden movement causing my feet to alight from the window and onto his own toes. He smelled like rich earth and newly-cut wood. For a split second, my arms slightly pushed him away. He simply held me tighter. I didn't budge after that, could only stiffen up against him.

My "sight" could just barely feel his ever-so-small grin as he did something unexpected. I had already detected his rushing heartbeat, but what I didn't predict was when he pulled me away further away from the window, enclosed his arms around me, and firmly smashed his lips against mine.

**_Cliffhanger? YEAH BABY! Teehee, hoped you liked it! Reviews are awesome, so send one in, please!_**


	11. Promises Sealed With A Kiss

**_I feel like a rebel today. I got a shot from the doctor's office and didn't cry. I consider that an accomplishment, so I gave Dairy Queen a little visit. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender…What?. . . Oh yeah. I do own Deon and Darlene though. I don't care if you borrow them, as long I get a private message saying so and my credit. :D. . .WHAT! I worked hard on them…*pouts* sort of…_**

**_P.S: When I wrote this, I was listening to "I'm not your boyfriend" by 303 (T/M rated song), "All around Me" by Flyleaf, and "Soldier of Love" by Sade. If you wanna, listen to those as you read._**

_Deon's POV_

I think…I'm crazy. Not 100 percent sure yet, but that's probably the case. What I did was not planned. It just sort of came along. It wasn't fun, being left alone in this room. For that to happen again and be left with horrible thoughts like that again...I refused to do it. My hair was practically being ripped out in frustration. She had left, and while I had known she was coming back, it still felt that she had stabbed me in the chest and left the knife there as a reminder.

Staying alone in the tense room was too much of a task. Sooner than later, I had sought out the company of Darlene. The guards didn't seem too pleased with both of us "precious packages" leaving the room, but the off-duty, jolly nurse had swung by just in time to cart me off to the Meal Hall which was pretty empty except the staff and few men bringing in large crates of fruit. We talked about meaningless subjects and played a round of Mojang before night had settled and I returned back to the upper level in order to retire for the night.

A pleasant sight greeted me. She had come back and a strange, overwhelming happiness filled me, even though it didn't show on the outside. My body wouldn't go to rest that night, so instead I settled to letting my thoughts free. I felt better now that she was back and we both had calmed down. Constantly glancing at her sleeping figure, I couldn't help but smile. I was going to get married to the strongest, most clever girl in the whole world.

But… she didn't feel the same way.

A sigh was released into the darkness of the night. In fact, she hated me. She had said so herself. And just when things were getting better. Why did everything have to run out of my reach? I shut my eyes and groaned softly then swung my legs over to the side of my bed and lifted myself up and out. Her snores were steady and she showed no signs of waking up. Walking over to the chair in the dark corner of the room, I sat down and gazed out the magnificent window that the night crew had, once again, forgotten to close. My hand made to close it, but then dropped. The past day and this night had been unseasonably warm anyway.

Staring at the twinkling stars as they brushed across the midnight sky; I couldn't help but wonder what was next. How was I going to fix this mess? My thoughts soared off again and my eyes were finally starting to give into the sleep that was close approaching.

Then I saw the familiar dark figure that was Toph shift. She screamed and I cringed. I was about to the leap from the chair and run to her side, but she had bet me to the punch. She threw her covers off while groaning loudly, then swiftly crossed the room to the large window and leapt onto its sill. She looked back. In that instant, I knew what she was preparing to do. She was ready to leave. To run away. Fear entered my heart and wasn't sure where they came from but three words escaped from my mouth.

"Don't go, Toph", I said weakly. My jaw clenched as I bit down on my tongue as I realized how much I really didn't want her to go. My eyes searched to met hers. She looked surprise. Somehow, she didn't notice I had been in the shadows. Not knowing what to do next, I spoke blindly again.

"Don't go"

My voice was pathetic. That of a weak man.

Unknowingly, I had reached for her arm. She tensed.

"Okay."

Among one of the simplest of words, this particular phrase had never meant much to me. But here and now, it made my heart soar, just like she did. Ha, I felt rejuvenated. With one swift movement, I had pulled her into a hug and could feel her tense up even more. But, agni, she felt so nice against me. Like it was meant to be.

And I guess that's when I lost it.

It happened so quickly. I'm grinning as the thought overcomes my head.

Never before had I kissed a girl, if that's easy to believe, but I took the fact that she didn't pull away until about a minute later that what I was doing couldn't have been all that bad.

When we did pull apart, pale eyes stared back into mine, and even though I know she couldn't see me with them, it felt like they were looking into my soul, trying to figure me out. Reality hit me and I knew if I didn't do something soon, there would be consequences.

Gently taking her hand, I got on one knee. Oh, Agni! What was I doing!

"Toph Bei Fong, marry me," I said. It wasn't really a question.

"Not like I have much of a choice, dunce head," she retorted while turning her head.

"Yeah, you do. Do you really believe for a second that I didn't see what you were about to do just know? Do you think I missed the expression of pain on your face? Toph, I'm only 16, but technically that's the age when I need to find a woman to call me own. Did you know that my mother had been running interviews day in and day out before my family consulted with yours? Toph, I want a choice in this as much as I know you do. But the thing is; my choice would still be you. So, please, just say yes", I poured my heart out and my chest felt empty from the lack a breath, so it heaved once as I wished for the best.

She sighed and replied, "Well, at least you're not a pansy."

"Is that a yes?"

"Was it ever really a question?"

"Toph, I'm seriou-" I started, but was cut off by the touch of her lips against mine after she yanked me up from my kneeling position. This time around it felt longer and deeper, as if to seal off a promise.

My body hit the floor as she practically attacked me with a leap. She continued to hug me on the floor, her grip getting tighter and tighter.

"T-toph...can't….breath," I wheezed.

Before she could respond, which I doubt she was going to do, Nurse Darlene walked into the door.

"Wakey wakey! You guys are getting discharged toni-" she started to sing in her peppy voice, but stopped at the sight of us against the wall.

Toph wasn't letting up on her death grip, so I mouthed a silent plea to the chubby nurse for help. She just smiled and said, "I'm going to go get your discharge papers and be right back. You're leaving tonight".

Then she left me, humming some ancient lullaby or something. Great. I'm stuck.

"Toph… please…let go…" I tried again.

"I'm your fiancé, so I can do whatever the heck I want with you" she responded, her voice muffled against my chest. "Now hug me back, fool"

I couldn't help but give a wheezy chuckle and hug her back. That's when she let go, stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're coming with me" she stated before walking out past the screen. It didn't sound like much of a question at all.

**_Finally, they're getting off the healing grounds! I meant to get them out much earlier, but the plot didn't allow space for it. I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon though, say next, 3 or 4 chapters or so. *sniffle* I'm gonna miss you guys! *cries*_**

**_Reviews are awesome!_**

**_And so are Dairy Queen Blizzards… ;)_**


	12. Evening on the Balcony

_**Happy Late April Fools Day! I told you I'd get you guys!**_

_**...**_

_**ok, so I didn't but it's still funny. :D Well, to me ;)**_

_**Annnwwaaayyyy, here's the REAL chappie 12.. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, dang nabit!**_

The days leading up to the wedding were terrible mess. Servants and various wedding planners from around the Earth Kingdom where running around the endless palace, trying to place everything in perfect order. The wedding would be held right before lunch, followed by a plentiful buffet and then a magnificent celebration. Or, at least, that was what he had been told. His garments for tomorrow had be hand-woven by the silk masters of the east and the marital necklace around his neck had come from his father, who had received from his father, who had received from his father, and on and on, blah blah blah.

He held the golden amber tear drop-shaped topaz that was the jewel of the necklace in his hand. It was bound and strung with a thin leather strap which contained engravings of earth benders changing the form of the earth itself alongside the ancient and legendary creatures of the planet. It was magnificent, but he was unsure whether or not if he was genuinely ready to take on its responsibilities.

Was Toph okay with this? Would he be a good spouse? Did he receive enough training?

He sighed and let the jewel drop from his hand, allowing it to fall back to its position on his chest. Stepping out onto the white and tan balcony, he could instantly feel a cool breeze hit up against his bare chest and make his silk and cotton pants flow like a water current. He took the fresh air into his lungs and started to meditate. Above him, the night sky had covered Omashu in its gloried shadow. Life was very much active in the garden below. He could hear the melodic creaking of the craggon bugs and the long, low croaks of hoppers. Long, dark green leaves rustled as the breeze played with them.

Suddenly, overhead a bison flew. On its back rode several black figures that looked like mere shadows themselves in contrast to the bright white moon as they briefly passed in front of it. He looked up and his head followed the creature. It dove down before quickly swooping up and swiftly flying over the palace.

Toph's friends had arrived.

He sighed, the wind once again pressing against his chest as he looked back at the bright white moon.

_**Hope you like the REAL chappie 12! A free ice cream sundae to anyone who noticed that this is one of the few chapters that had been written in third-person point of view.**_

_**This is written in third point of view, but simply focuses on Deon…if you didn't know.**_

_**Can I pweeeese haz reviews?**_


	13. Normal Friends?

_**Woah, my week's been real crazy -_- But that okay, cause' I am too. The last chappie felt a little too serious (though the thought of a shirtless Deon had ja' drooling, I know) Hey, guess what…below is a new chappie! Yay! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own Avatar the Last Airbender, you, too, are crazy.**_

Deon's POV

In the grand foyer stood three teenagers and what seemed to be a wide-eyed flying lemur. They looked uncomfortable and nervous as they shifted from one foot to the other. I watched from my spot, leaning against the white marble spiral column, as the shortest of the teens was greeted with a wild and eager handshake that was accompanied by an ultra fake smile from my father. He was currently sucking up to the Avatar.

Yeah, I had recognized him. Who wouldn't? I smiled as he backed away from my father with a painful-looking smile plastered to his own face. He waited until my father's back had turned to grimace and wipe his hand on the taller male's shoulder that stood next to him. The taller male's eyes bugged out and was clearly about to protest when my father turned back around with same cheesy smile and greasy olive oil hair. He always did have a knack for running his hand though his hair when he was nervous.

My curiosity rose as the pretty water tribe young woman, who I recognized as the avatar's wife, began to talk to my father, her smile genuine and her eyes sparking. She seemed very excited about the upcoming events. The flying lemur chose to hop down from the shoulder of the Avatar and glide towards the delectable smells wafting from the main kitchen.

My father left after shaking her hand and started moving his long-fingered hands crazily through the air as if he were swatting at beetle flies. The orders coming from his mouth came out so quick and bunched that I was surprised the servants could understand. They scattered in all directions, doubling the speed of their pace to get the celebration of the year in order. I saw it all as silly, them running around like ants whose hill had been slightly damaged by a careless or spiteful foot. The wedding wasn't going to happen tonight.

The young women wiped her hand as well on the taller male, who in return protested loudly and threw his hands up in the air like my father, waving them as if he were trying to fly. She rolled her eyes and happened to glance up towards the balcony that rose way above their heads. I flashed my signature grin and leapt off the railing. A normal person might have screamed for their life while falling from the grand balcony that over-looked the foyer, but I really wasn't normal, now was I? I landed crouching down with one leg out-stretched to my side, and then slowly rose up to look them all in the eye.

The tall, annoyed-looking one muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Show-off". Well, isn't this going to be fun.

Toph's POV

He was already talking to them when I had been asked to join them in the grand foyer. I was wearing my regular attire, something I hadn't done in what felt like forever. Ahh, back to nice comfortable clothes and not those awkward robes the healing ground used as an excuse for clothing. At this point, I couldn't believe I had been stuck in that place for so long because of a simple fall. Mothers are the worst.

On the outside, I showed barely any emotion as I walked up to them all standing together in the large opening. On the inside, however, I was smiling. Finally, normal people. Or at least… as normal as things were going to get. Katara was the first to embrace me. She pulled me into one of her girly, happy hugs. I sighed heavily and just stood there as she practically tried to squish me in a bear hug. She must've forgotten who I was. After several seconds of trying to pry myself away, she let go and smirked, glancing over to Deon, who had noticeably retreated a few steps. She cocked an eyebrow and the evil smirk on her was becoming apparent. Ugh.

Aang moved to put his hand around my shoulder like a father or something another while Sokka walked over to give my recently-done hair a noogie. I probably was going to like it all messed up anyway. The feminine disappointment from mother was priceless, the way she got worked up when I constantly refused to stay girly for her, no matter how hard she tried. I couldn't help it. We were obviously not on the same page.

I slid away from both of them to look at all of them all happily. Old memories tried to fight their way back up from the recesses of my mind, but I didn't want to unlock that mental door. At least, not for a while. I felt Deon approach from behind and felt as he tried to wrap an arm around my waist as he began to speak.

"Yeah, so me and Toph here-" he didn't get to finish, for I had elbowed him in the stomach and smirked at his retracting hand. This kid still has a lot to learn. "Oof" was all he had uttered after that. I noticed that Sokka's eyes had been shifting back and forth from me and Deon continuously. He held a frown on his face, but said nothing. His focus was diverted when Chef came to announce that dinner was now ready and advised that we should hastily get prepared for it. He then winked at me and walked away.

Chef was one of my favorite people at the Deon's home. He was down-to-earth, funny, and un-arguably had the best meat dishes in the world. He was like an uncle to me.

Gasping, I remembered. I wondered exactly how many days of work I had missed at Grandpa's tea shop. He would understand though. He always did because he was cool like that.

And just like that, Katara had grabbed by arm and started to drag me down the hallway. I had the feeling she didn't actually know where she was going. I definitely knew that she didn't know where the bathrooms were because throughout my whole short experience and adventuring here, the bathrooms were the hardest to locate. Who ever designed this place had a magnificently creative head but was still a total bull toad.

She smiled as she continued to walk further down the main hall, no longer grasping my arm. She began to talk, carefully choosing her words.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she said as she poked my shoulder.

"Tell you what?" I said nonchalantly. I knew where this was going.

"Oh, you know. Him. He's cute," she continued, not giving up, despite my annoyed look.

"Um, yeah," I barely uttered. Really what was there to say?

"There's nothing to say", I followed up. But that wasn't going to fly with her. She stopped mid-step and swiveled to face me. I could feel her frustration through my senses. I smirked. So much like my mother. I thought back on her "he's cute" comment and felt a small pang of awkward pain in my heart. Jealousy? I doubt it. I'm not really the jealous type. But then again…

"Toph…please," she pleaded with a hopeful look in her eye. She was filled with so much happiness and excitement, I started to wonder if she had been waiting for this day. I must have been becoming a softy because this was the second time someone had been able to get me to comply with them. What a mad world this was becoming.

I told her everything… from beginning to end.

Even the part about the rock…why would I not include that, actually? Isn't that the most fun part?


	14. Totally Worth It

_**You all must hate me for making you wait like this, so I will make up for it somehow. I really don't know how long I can stretch out this story. I mean, it's just surprising how many people already follow it now, but sooner or later, you all won't want to follow it any more because it will be losing its substance. So I really think that the chapter after the next will be the final chappie of Toph Almighty! I thank all of you have stuck with me through all of this mess! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. By now, you should be with the program… **_

I could pretty much feel her staring at me. Then a terrifyingly ominous fit of laughter escaped from her. After telling her everything from beginning to end, maybe slightly editing the part about the dreams, Katara was speechless. I was pretty sure I had shocked her into silence, which was fine with me. But then she drew in a breath and I instantly knew I wasn't going to like whatever came out.

"Wow, I never thought that you'd–", she began.

"Is this going to be one of your smart-mouthed remarks like your brother, or will it be of some relative importance?" I cut her off. The familiar annoyed feeling was spreading though me again. It was the kind that wanted me to just knock my friends and laugh with them at them same time.

A short pause followed. Maybe being with the Avatar and all meant no one ever cut her off or talked back before. Good, no need for her to have get a big head or anything.

"Well, you know what? I'm happy. I'm happy and I can't wait for the wedding", she said with a genuine smile, moving right along.

I shrugged and walked past her, then yanked the luxury wooden screens opened and sat on the window ledge, swinging my feet slightly while crossing my arms across my chest and puffing a stand of hair from my face.

Then she started hallucinating.

"Oh my gosh. Toph Bei Fong is getting married. To a dude. A hot dude. Oh my gosh," she said slowly, maybe to herself out loud. "TOPH'S GETTING MARRIED," she exclaimed, once again leaving me confused why she was talking to herself. Hmmm…

Rushing out the room, Katara and her very long, elegant braid following her exited the room with out as much as a goodbye. What an odd, exciting girl.

I took a peak out the room to see where she could have disappeared to, only to be grabbed and dragged alongside her, forced to listen to her chatter as she led me who knows where. Just my luck.

I watched the young man named Sokka go on and on about the legendary sword he claimed to have before he whipped a boomerang right in my face, scaring the wits out of me. You really can't blame me for almost earthbending him through the roof out of surprise.

Luckily, when he stopped to take a large breath, the Avatar walked over after frantically squeezing through a crowd of excited young maids and servants. Father had come over and waved them off, commanding them to get back to work. The exasperated legacy grabbed Sokka by the ear and dragged him towards the dinning hall. Breathing a large sigh of relief, I started walking away, making my way towards my room in the highest level of the palace. After scaling about a thousand steps or so and still not quite out of breath, I quickly shot down the hallway and to my room. To my surprise, it was covered by a pile of rocks and the pretty young woman who I had briefly spoken to earlier was outside, yelling frantically. In one of her hands was a bridal veil and in the other a container of jasmine fragrance.

"Toph, come out this instant," she commanded angrily.

A muffled "never" could be heard past the rubble and entrance. Why, out of all the places, would she choose my room to hide? Confused, I bended the rocks away from the door and opened the blacked-out private screen door, quickly slipping though before apologizing quickly to the Avatar's wife, I really wasn't sure, and closing the screen behind me.

She sat on the floor in meditation stance, her blank eyes close and her palms facing my ceiling. I didn't want to disturb her, but an angry powerful bender and my mom's short tolerance for any funny business didn't really spell a very nice outcome for me.

I edged closer to her, slowly testing the waters. Her nose crinkled slightly.

"Toph", I said eventually, she poked one eye open before closing it again, letting me only capture a glimpse of their sparkle.

"Mother and Father will flip at this. You being in my room" I explained quietly. Upon getting closer, I could see hastily spread samples of make-up upon her face and the air around her smelled of several different fragrances mixed together. Poor Toph. The young woman must have been torturing her.

She didn't move even after I explained that her mother and father would be much angrier. I left out the part about them probably aiming the anger towards me. To be truthful, we weren't supposed too many signs of affections towards each other until after the ceremony. That was just tradition. Then again, we never really were rule-following people.

The shouting was getting louder and the room was slightly dropping in temperature. Something clicked in the back of my head that the Avatar's wife was an extremely power full waterbender. If I didn't do something soon…

I sat next to her quietly and simply stared at the entrance that was starting to rumble.

"I'll show you how to get to your room the other way, okay?"

At this, she cracked open both of her eyes and turned to face me. I grabbed her arm and helped her up, only for it to be slowly retracted from my grip. Shaking it off, I stepped to the only bare wall of my room and focused.

Focus. Focus. Focus

Suddenly, the energy was flowing through me and with a familiar jolt of adrenaline and new dose of testosterone, I found the hidden stairs and pathways carved within the walls and opened them. I had used them often to get myself out of…certain catastrophic situations.

She made a sound which could have meant she was actually impressed. I wasn't sure. Making a wild decision as she made her way towards the opening of the stairs, I called for her to wait.

She turned around in what seemed like slow motion and the hair following flowed ever so gently. Her non-seeing eyes seemed to be staring straight through my green-gold ones and down to my soul.

I took two long strides (as I had been taught by Father) and wrapped my arms around her waist, planting a kiss upon her lips. I felt great! Once again, I felt the tensing of her body against mine melt away as we melded together.

When it was over, she pulled away and seemed to examine me, then raised her hand slowly.

About five pebbles suddenly collided against the side of my head. Ow.

She smirked and twirled on her heels heading up the steps before closing the entrance to them behind her. My smirk was larger than ever.

All of a sudden, the door, which had been causing a crescendo of rumbling, finally busted open. A flood of water followed suit. The female behind it looked angrier than ever. She was on a blood hunt. She scanned the room quickly before her eyes locked on me. My smirk was quickly hidden and replaced with an innocent gaze. Upon being asked where Toph had gone, I simply shrugged and put on the most innocent face I could manage. She huffed, bended all the water on the floor into a large jug that stood on the other side of the hallway, and marched away, clutching her items tightly in her fist.

Determined, aren't we?

Looking at my still sopping wet pants, I was glad I hadn't been wearing shoes. Rubbing the side of my head slightly and shaking the loose water from my clothes, my smirk grew back again.

It was totally worth it.

_**Once again, I apologize for the delay and will take care not to do that again. If you have any predictions about the special suprise at the end of the story, feel free to sumbit them along with your review. The winner will get a virtual milkshake! ;)**_


	15. An Earth Dress and Brighter Skies

_**Ok, everyone. I am giving you full permission to shoot me for not updated in almost a whole month. *ducks and covers*. But if you really want to hear to last chappie, I suggest you put down those AK-47s and enjoy the ending below. For the record, this is the last chappie.**_

_***BREAKS DOWN IN TEARS***_

_***sniffle* You all were awesome, all the way through.*sniffle***_

_**Fun Fact: Indeed, I did first publish this story quiet a while ago. I took a break from the story and came back a better writer. Neat, huh? :)**_

_**Disclaimer: This is my last chappie, so you fat cats won't have to worry anymore, but just so you know, I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**_

"There's no way you're getting me into that."

I stood next to apparently what was my first candidate for my wedding gown. My hands flew across the smooth fabric as I grimaced. Who could possibly fit so many ruffles and frills on one article of clothing? Katara huffed indignantly as she pulled the dress away from my tight fist (which I hadn't even known had been balled up in the first place) and soon I could feel another one brush against my hands. I felt around it. Not as frilly and foo foo like, but I felt more bows than I could count on it. I felt a humongous bow being tie to my hair, weighing my whole head down and making me feel stupid.

"Next!" I snapped back, quickly ripping the bow out and tossed it towards the bow-infested dress. "Wait, you know what? How about you just let me feel through the rack myself and you can go make sure Sokka's not raiding the food storage, okay?" I asked, adding a good point (because everyone knew that boy was a bottomless pit).

I expected her to huff again or storm out. But inside, I felt a warm smile directed towards me then footsteps padding away. Finally.

My hands glided over to whole rack quickly, each one emitting so much femininity it almost came like a stench. The whole rack of gowns and dress just weren't me. They were all made with the best materials, the best designers, and traditional in one way or another. Just not me. My hands hovered to the next rack…and the next. None of them touched me on the inside. They would all make me feel fake.

Flopping exasperated onto the bed that laid under the red screen windows, I was ready to give it a break. Then I felt it. The cloth felt natural yet did not have a scratchy texture. Comfy and Earthy. Just the way I liked it. I got back up and held the dress in my hands. Now I could feel its form. It was amazing. Katara must have tossed it into the pile of clothes on the bed, thinking it was too homely. Which it sort of was. But I didn't care. It was perfect for a child of the Earth such as I.

After trying it on, I realized it truly was perfect. Most clothes didn't fit my small figure without adjustments and all of that primping, but this was unlike any other. I laughed while feeling along the front of it. Under my fingers were pictures of dancing badgers and girls. Sound familiar?

Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders and sat down. I had sensed a group of steps moving carefully, but must been distracted by my new discovery. The next thing I remember was hearing a gaggle of woman and their quacking at each other as each tried to get at my face and hair, combs and natural make-up in hand. I also remember my loud protest being drowned out as I tried to squirm away.

I felt sick. I felt like I was going to pass out. I know I didn't look that way. On the outside, I was the calm collected guy everyone around the palace knew. On the inside, I felt like all my guts were having a party.

Standing on of the tallest hills of the valley, I breathed in the scent of the pregnant land. Harvest would be very, very soon. The abundant fields stretched for miles and miles, but they would be having the wedding inside. Ridiculous, but it was Father's idea. Actually, those two went hand and hand together. I sat down and a few blossoms from the tree above flew off and around me. That's when I sensed the presence of another person. I turned my head to see her moving to sit next to me. I stretched out on my back, my hands behind my head. The silence didn't last long.

"I'm getting a hang of those secret passages", she said slowly, leaning back on her hands and tilting her head towards the sky.

"Great, now I'll never be able to find you", was my sarcastic response. "We're not supposed to see each other until the wedding later on today", I continued, but already knew her response.

"So?" she answered plainly. The girl moved to lie down, but instead of lying down next to me, she decided to rest her head on my stomach.

A few minutes passed as I stared up into the tree, not really sure how to express my next thoughts. The thought of my being speechless made me laugh deep down. My midsection quivered with held-in laughter.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you upsetting my pillow?"

"Because I still don't fully get you. You come out and lie on the ground in what I'm guessing is your wedding gown. Your spirit drifts with the wind and flows just as easy. Do you ever worry?"

The question seemed stupid the minute it exited my mouth, but I couldn't just snatch it out of the air, so I just had to wait for her to say something.

"I don't have all the answers. I'm not some Almighty Toph. I just happen to have sense. Much more than those prissy girls you've probably been introduced to. If you think I'm going to make this easy on you because I think I love you, you dead wrong."

She didn't move her head from my stomach. A small smirk rose onto her face. I realized every word was right.

"I wouldn't think of that for a second", was my simple, yet truthful response. I moved to kiss her forehead and she returned it. Looking back towards the sky, it looked a little bit brighter, as did the grass, even the air felt fresher. "And thank you, I love you too", I said while smiling even bigger to myself, then laying my head back down.

We could hear the frantic calls of Katara and several maids as they beckoned for us to stop hiding. It was indeed only a few hours till the ceremony, but neither of us felt like moving.

"And we lived happily ever after. The End."

"Aw, but I want to hear about the wedding", I asked excitedly through half-open eyes. The yawn that escaped betrayed me, though. Mommy laughed and tucked my blanket in around me while Daddy stood up and took Jingsay, my younger brother in his arms.

"It was complete chaos. Let's just leave it at that", she said to me as my eyelids got heavier. I could barely see my twin sister being tucked in. From her bed next to mine, sister speaks up, "Wow, and that's how you guys fell in love? You kissed a lot! Yuck!"

"Yeah. Yuck," came a small, innocent voice from Daddy's arms. My baby brother seemed on the verge of crashing out himself.

Mommy just shrugged and pecked Daddy on the check. He grinned. "Adults are weird" she said, before kissing us all on the forehead, then leaving the room with Daddy and Jingsay.

Every with the screen door closed, we could hear them laughing down the hall.

"Adults are rrreeallllyy weird" I said into the dark.

They seemed happy though. And with that as I final though, I, Tianna Sky Penn, went nighty night.

_**Hoped you guys enjoyed the final section, P.O.V provided by one of Toph's and Deon's first born children. I am wondering if this is worthy for sequel material. What do you all think?**_

_**I love you all and thank you sooo much! Thank you for reading my story, but please don't forget to review. It makes me so happy whenever I get that automated email contained your thoughts. I check everyday, so don't think I don't read em'. THANK YOU!**_


End file.
